Her Childs Lullaby
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Tricked by a monkey man into giving up a powerful stone & her virtue, she waits for her love to come back. Nine months & a child later, it's clear that Monty Fiske will never come back. So she sings her son a lullaby...of revenge.


**Okay, this is…well…Wow this is difficult to actually type. I found a song and it's really pretty, in fact the lyrics sound awesome. So let's pretend that Monty had sex with a girl who was keeper to some magical monkey stone. Are we all following that? XD He takes the stone and leaves, never to come back despite her waiting. When she has a child, which was not intentional, she becomes bitter at realizing her lover will never come back. So she does what every single mother does; plot revenge!**

**Because I don't feel like getting into detail, I'm not going to name the girl OC. This song is REALLY Addicting so I suggest listening to it while reading…your choice.**

**Disclaimer: Song "Mordred's Lullaby" and Kim Possible character's not mine.**

* * *

The night air nipped her exposed arms, giving her a slight chill. Her hand rested on her swollen belly lazily, her eyes scanning the night. For the past nine months, she stood at the temple and stared through the fields of darkness, searching for those cold blue eyes she knew.

Nine months ago, she had met a man in search of power…and love, so he said. He was a handsome man of his late twenties, perhaps even early thirties. He looked normal; raven black hair, tan skin from traveling, and icy indigo eyes that turned grey when displeased. She knew this from when she rejected his advances towards the Stone.

The Stone could create any wish the person possessing it made…only they would turn into a monkey afterwards. It was an odd piece of rock, yes, but they treasured it. For the last four generations of her family, they protected it. She was to guard the place until she married and had children, and then train them to be guards. It was supposed to be her older brother who protected the stone, but he died in battle, leaving her, a woman, to carry the burden.

When this man called Monty Fiske came to her village and asked for the stone, she said no. He tried to buy it, steal it, even threaten her for it; she insisted the village was wealthy enough; she defeated him when he tried to steal it, and she felt no fear from such harsh words for she had just proven how strong she was. When she asked why he wanted the stone, he said, "To become what I've always wanted."

Every day after that, he visited her, trying to be kind. She was suspicious at first but eventually trusted him. Through the first month, she simply fell in love with him. He was charming, he was clever, he was handsome…she wanted him.

Although no one in the village could confirm it, they all knew the hidden truth; Monty Fisk got the stone in exchange for her hand in marriage. Although her parents had died off long ago, she conducted the 'dowry' herself. He had told the love stuck girl that if he could have the stone as the dowry, he would marry her the very next week.

That's what the village knew.

What they didn't know was the real truth, not just a cover up; Monty seduced her. They fell for a night of passion and when the girl awoke, he was gone…so was the stone. In either 'truth', he was gone.

Several months later, she discovered she was pregnant.

So she spent half her night every night staring out, waiting. She knew her loved one would come for her, take her away from this place, marry her…

The next night, she had her child. The midwives reluctantly helped and when the child saw the firelight of the world, they left. She struggled to take care of the child the first night, exhausted and wanting to sleep.

The next day, she lit a candle and looked outside. The wind blew the fields ever so slightly, yet nothing hinted a body being there. Bitterness overtook her as she heard her son cry out, wanting attention. She stood at the window for a few more moments, realizing the truth. She had been cheated.

Turning to the baby boy, she picked him up. Rocking the bundle in the blanket, she sang lowly. Her eyes were full of frustrated enraged tears of heartbreak. She hummed first, and then started to sing, "_Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep."_

Something struck her, giving her an idea. An evil smile came across her pretty face, _"Guileless son, I'll shape your belief & you'll always know that your father's a thief!" _Monty had stolen her pureness and the stone, leaving her unmarriagable for life. She was a spinster with a child, a whore as far as her people were concerned. "_And you won't understand the cause of your grief, but you'll always follow the voices beneath!"_

"_Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, only to me!"_

Did Monty have a wife at home? Did he leave her to search for the stone? Or maybe he went back home single and decided to marry. Oh her blood boiled! Her voice was full of spite, "_Guileless son, your spirit will hate her, the flower who married my brother the traitor! And you will expose his puppeteer behavior, for you are the proof of how he betrayed her loyalty." _And if he did have a wife, here was the proof that he was indeed unfaithful to that lucky bitch! He manipulated her, he made her fall in love, he made her sleep with him…he made her give him the rock of power!

The child hiccuped, eyes slowly closing. Her voice was softer than before but still sly, _"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep! Child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep."_

She would make this child, her child, **their** child hate Monty Fiske! She would train him to be a killer and make him want blood from him! "_Guileless son, each day you grow older, each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold. For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul will die in returning the birthright he stole." _She wouldn't get attatched to the child, just like her mother never did to her and her brother. Her mother was smart and knew they would have to leave soon. Just as wise, this girl wouldn't get attatched to her child for it might, it would, die in killing his father.

As the child fell into a slumber, she placed him in his crib. She stepped to the window and stared out, using the moonlight to guide her eyes to any sudden movement. He would neve come back to marry her. _"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep. Child, the darkness will rise from the deep & carry you down into sleep."_

* * *

Hmm…should I make this into a story one day? :P

Side note: The "brother the tratior" part can be considered the idea that we're all 'brothers and sisters'…no real incest…lol.


End file.
